1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detection device, a projector, and a position detection method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, in a tablet device, a technique that detects an operation of a pen, and an operation using a finger or the like is known (for example, see JP-A-10-124239, JP-A-9-138730, and JP-A-5-143226). Such a device includes a configuration that prevents an unintended operation using a finger or the like from being detected. For example, a configuration disclosed in JP-A-10-124239 deletes, when input information using a pen is continuously present after input information using a finger or the like, the input information using the finger or the like. A configuration disclosed in JP-A-9-138730 negates touch input when it is detected that an exclusive pen approaches an electromagnetic inductive tablet. A configuration disclosed in JP-A-5-143226 performs a setting so that the sensitivity of apart of a pressure-sensitive tablet is reduced.
The configurations disclosed in JP-A-10-124239, JP-A-9-138730, and JP-A-5-143226 relate to a tablet that detects an operation based on a change in the intensity of electric current due to contact of a pen or a finger, and relate to a tablet that employs a pressure sensitive technique or a electromagnetic inductive technique, but other configurations capable of performing a position input operation using a pen or a finger have been used. However, as various position input operations are possible, an operation that is not intended by an operator may be detected as an input operation.